A bearing arrangement of this type is apparent from DE 372146 which is considered to form the generic type. The roller mounting of the shaft which deflects under its operating load is designed in such a way that the number of loadbearing rolling bodies increases with the loading and as a result with the deflection of the shaft. For this purpose, that bearing journal of the shaft which serves as inner rolling body raceway or the housing which serves as outer rolling body raceway is of parabolic configuration according to the elastic line of the shaft. A disadvantage of this known bearing arrangement is the considerable axial installation space requirement of the antifriction bearing which is configured as a four row ball bearing with, as is known, a small individual load rating of the balls.